


Slips of the Tongue

by shuumaii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Confession, Background Tojo Kirumi, Dangan Salmon Team???, Embarrassment, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rating May Change, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuumaii/pseuds/shuumaii
Summary: Kokichi, being the little shit that he is, decides to play a little prank on Kaito and almost dies.There's nothing sexual here just yet but trust me there's definitely gonna be soon ;)





	Slips of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a "friend" and was started a while ago, so it really isn't perfect. I'm also too lazy to go back and revise it more. It isn't completely finished as of now but I thought I should at least post it just because. I also don't know if this is set in Salmon Team or not, so just disregard that. Btw I'm not a perfect writer or author, so expect many mistakes lmao

Kokichi turned to glance behind him once and could see that the Ultimate Astronaut was trailing him faster than expected. His eyes widened and for the first time since he had arrived to the school, he truly felt real fear. The intense burn of a lit bonfire reflected itself in Kaito's eyes and Kokichi knew that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this situation. Oh boy, had he done it this time. If he was caught, who knows what the big idiot could do to him with all of the adrenaline pumping through his blood. 

Kokichi turned his head back to look at the path in front of him. If he rounded the corner to the left, he would be led straight to the casino strip where the huge establishment stood, next to the Kumasutra Hotel. 

Only about 75 yards left until he had to decide.

He glanced to the right and could see the dorms. Because Kaito was tailing his right side, there was a possibility that he could cut Kokichi off at the turn. If not, he could always chase him up the stairs and, having the cursed advantage of long legs, catch him at the stairs before Kokichi had the chance to make it to his room. Kokichi silently cursed to himself. The Strip it was, he guessed.

He heard Kaito's steps reverberating in his ears louder than before and he felt a slight tug at the fabric of his checkered scarf.

"Ha..ha! I fucking got you, you little shit!" Kaito grinned to himself, his statement breathy and he began to slow down, his pace lowering by the littlest bit as pride filled him. This time, the purple fuck was absolutely fucking done for, surely, right?

Ah. Kaito could only hope. If only he had known all the tricks that the supreme leader had up his sleeve.

Trying not to hint at his current fear of the situation, Kokichi put on a façade of frightful determination. "Not yet, Space Boy!" Kokichi turned his head slightly as a creepy smile began playing at his lips with intent to deter the taller male and, using Kaito's quick second, he pulled forcefully at the front of the scarf. The scarf untied itself from around Kokichi's neck, one end of the scarf slipping through Kaito's grip and Kokichi took Kaito's small moment of surprise to run off to the left. Breathing heavily, he ran towards the casino and hotel.

Final escapade destination?

∞Head back to the dorms  
∞Go into the casino  
∞Go into the hotel

 

∞Head back to the dorms

Kokichi cursed as he began to hear the strong footsteps behind him yet again. He had been running for way too long at this point and he probably wouldn't be able to keep up the pace for much longer. Although…having a bit of a head start gave Kokichi a slight advantage.

He stopped running and saw Kaito a couple of yards away from him. Putting on an expression of panic to make Kaito think he had him, he realized there was a slight opening once the astronaut had paused for a second and to pull back his fist to punch him. 

Swiftly dodging the punch, Kokichi ducked and spotted a possible weak point in Kaito's ridiculously predictable actions. Although it didn't guarantee a victory in the standoff, it was worth a shot. He would rather die struggling than just take the death face-front. Bringing up his elbow, the smaller teen clenched his eyes shut and braced for impact. The adrenaline in his body boosted his steps as the small teen panicked, thinking about if whether or not he would actually escape unscathed this time, giving him speed he never knew he could actually reach. Kokichi ran forward to close the gap, ramming his elbow straight into Kaito's stomach with all of the force that he could muster. Kaito gasped loudly as his strength and air got knocked out of his body. He fell onto his back, coughing and he attempting to control his breathing and sudden pain.

Seeing Kaito struggling to breathe, it pained Kokichi to see him like that when he knew exactly what was wrong with the astronaut trainee, but he had to do it to escape. He needed Kaito in the future and Kokichi had to be at least a little bit more able-bodied to pull off the plan he had in mind. Kaito… well surely he was fine with a jab in the gut, right?

"Sorry Kaito, but I'm kiiinda not in the mood to have my guts strewn up on the wall like party streamers, ya get me?" Kokichi sighed, pretending as if he wasn't heaving to get a sufficient amount of air in his lungs after having had ran all across the school. 

"Well, Kaito, see ya wouldn't want to be ya!" Ouma snickered, throwing up a peace scene before running back towards the dorm building. If he was lucky, Kaito would be down for a solid thirty to forty five seconds. Now, unfortunately, he had to deal with a minor problem. After pulling his amazing prank, he had kinda dropped his room key while trying to run for his life, soooo he didn't really have access to his dorm room at the moment. Additionally, he had to leave his "special tools" behind earlier (in said room) in order to stuff the gel and straight razor into his pockets for his prank. 

Kokichi pulled the door open and looked around the dorm building for any ideas as to how he could hide. He didn't really have a…good reputation, per say, with anyone in the school. The only people who would be willing to help him hide from something would be Kirumi (who was currently preparing supper) and, once in a blue moon, Kaito (aka the person he was trying to hide from). 

He glanced at the nameplates, his eyes landing on the Ultimate Maid's pixel art character. She would be in the kitchen, but considering the fact that he only had about 20 more seconds before Kaito got up, he was on a time crunch. His eyes flickered to Kaito's pixel sprite. The Ultimate Idiot probably wouldn't expect him to be hiding in his room, so that would buy him some time to ask Monokuma for a spare key, but if he was caught…

Kokichi glanced around at the pixel sprites plates, biting his lip in worry. There was no one else who would let him-

Wait…

Kokichi grinned as he began to innocently skip towards the Ultimate Detective's room. There was no way Shuuichi had it in him to not let him hide in his room.

"Shumai~!" The teen sang out, knocking on Shuuichi's door rapidly. He had to find a hiding spot in the next 10 seconds or else he would be a dead meat bag by dinner time, but of course, he couldn't let Shuuichi suspect him right off the bat.

Kokichi continued knocking until the detective's face appeared from behind the door. Kokichi's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the taller teen, but he would probably never let him have the pleasure of knowing that. 

"Hey there, Shuuichi! Can I…stay in your room for like a teensy bit?" He rocked back and forward on his heels, raising a finger to his cheek and tilting his head down by the slightest to make his face appear slightly more round and childish. A skeptical and hesitant look flashed on Shuuichi's face for a moment.

Buy it already, you detective fuck.

"Umm…of course?" Shuuichi replied, his voice filled with unease, as if it was on edge.

"Got it, my beloved Saihara-chan!" He smiled, letting his tongue slip out and winking his eye to appear cuter. He could visibly see the detective pale a couple shades.

"KOKICHI GET BACK HERE YOU PURPLE FUCKING GREMLIN I'M GONNA TEAR THAT GRIN OFF YOUR SMUG FUCKING FACE" A voice shouted, appearing to sound only a couple feet away from the outside of the dorm building.

Oh fuck.

Kokichi chuckled before quickly pushing Shuuichi further into the room, causing the taller teen to fall onto the floor. Humming, he turned to lock the door behind him. He let a small sigh escape him before skipping over to the bed and flopping down onto the blue covers.

"Uwahhahaaa I thought I was a goner for a second…" Kokichi announced, rolling onto his stomach. The scent of the detective had imprinted itself onto the bed and it made the smaller teen flush with joy, calming his nerves.

"Umm…Kokichi? What...exactly did you pull this time? You don't have your scarf on you and you seem....worn out?" The detective questioned as he lifted himself from the floor, dusting himself off. He walked over to his desk, leaning against it as his watchful eyes scanned the frame of the petite male on the bed.

"Ah, are you interrogating me now, Mr. Detective? Sorry but it'll prooobs have to wait like 5 minutes, maybe? I've been running for a goooood…what maybe 10 minutes straight? I'm not really up for it right now, sorry." His muffled voice filled the empty room. "My legs feel like jellooooo." He whined, shaking his legs slightly to go with his words.

Loud, angry stomps could be heard from the upper floor walkway. Probably Kaito trying to find him. Ha. Funny.

Kokichi let a small chuckle escape him. The teen dug his face further into the covers, his heartbeat beginning to slow down. He really had been running for quite a while. His throat was dry and soreness finally began to kick in as the adrenaline slowly started to dissipate. He let out a little whine as he felt his legs slowly starting to go numb. He kicked his legs to get the blood flowing, continuing to take in the sweet smell of the bed. All the while, he could feel the piercing, golden eyes of the taller teen on him.

"You see something you like, Mr. Detective?" He hummed into the covers as he lightly swiveled his hips in the air.

He heard no response come from the teen, so he turned his head towards the detective. Shuuichi had a hand covering his face, a bright red blush sprouting on his cheeks. His head was facing away from the smaller teen. Kokichi's eyes widened and the lightest tint of pink dusted his cheeks.

Hooooly shit.

Both of the blushing boys were startled out of their small moment of awkwardness by the sudden doorbell rings at the door. The ringing didn't stop at all, if anything it picked up even more.

"A-ah…" Shuuichi immediately jogged towards the door, stealing a quick glance at the other teen as Kokichi scrambled to his feet to hide away from view, yelping.

 

Shuuichi cringed at the rapid ringing as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He cleared his throat before opening the door. 

"Umm, yes?" He quietly answered. He looked at the face of whoever had been ringing the bell and saw his anger-seething best friend standing there.

"K..Kaito?!" Shuuichi shouted in surprise as he looked the astronaut. His…goatee…

"W-where…is your…uh…" Shuuichi motioned at his chin, not wanting to be extremely rude, but still aiming to get his question across.

"I don't know, ask your little fucking gremlin of a crush and maybe he'll let you in on where the fuck it is. Might be far up his ass, for all I know." Kaito snapped back before letting out a big sigh, putting a hand on his neck apologetically. "I'm...sorry about that, bro. I've been trying to chase after him for probably 30 minutes at this point and I almost caught him earlier, but he somehow managed to squeeze his way outta it. Well, do you know where the fuck he is right now?"

Shuuichi stared at him for good minute, a small shriek making itself present at the back of his throat. He was absolutely dying inside, knowing that that certain crush in question was currently in his room and probably listening in on the conversation.

"ActuallyIhaveabsolutelynoideawhereheisrightnowyoubettercheckoutthecasinoorthekitchenorsomethinghemightbehidingwithKirumi." The words coming out of Shuuichi's mouth came out in rapid succession as he sported a snazzy bright red blush on his pale complexion. He threw up a shaky thumbs up, before doing a quick nodding motion to accompany it. Kaito raised his brow, opening his mouth to question him, but ultimately decided against it. He groaned loudly before huffing as he pushed his hair back from his forehead, turning around to leave.

"Well, I'll catch you around, sidekick. I have to find this little shit so that I can show him what a Luminary Castration feels like."

"A-ah try not do that, please."

Kaito gave him a backhanded wave as he began to walk away. "Yeah yeah whatever you're gonna need it attached if you wanna have some good private time. I'll see if I can restrain myself for ya." 

Shuuichi was about to close the door when Kaito called out for him from the top of the staircase.

"Yo Shuuichi. I dunno if this is gonna help for your crush situation, but here." Kaito called out, tossing a pair of keys towards Shuuichi, who caught it after a little bit of a struggle. "The dude dropped it when he was running away from me. Ya might be able to find out what kinda kinky shit he's into. See ya, sidekick." He said, with a wave of his hand.

He gave a small sigh as he walked through the doors of the dorm building and back outside. Shuuichi released the air that he hadn't even noticed he was holding in as he shut the door.

"G-gggh!" Shuuichi let out an embarrassingly loud noise in surprise as a blank-faced Kokichi stood behind the door. The taller teen's face grew redder in tone as the other teen took a single step closer to him.

"Was Kaito…joking about the whole crush thing?" Kokichi asked, his purple eyes scanning over Shuuichi's body as if trying to find all the secrets that it might have been keeping concealed.

Shuuichi turned to look away, bringing a single finger to his face to rub at his cheek in anxiously. "U-uh…." He tried to rack his head for words to say, even if he knew that it wasn't even virtually possible for his tightened throat to get out a single word at the moment.

Both teens were at a standstill for a few moment and Shuuichi had no other option than to look at Kokichi in the eyes. 

Violet irises made contact with blue ones. The amethyst gems hid so much; it was an beautiful ocean cove that no one had ever been able to fully access. It had hidden itself with the incoming tides, obscuring its beauty with everything it could. Yet, Shuuichi had somehow happened upon it. He himself didn't know how to enter, but he so desperately wanted to find the glory of the hidden beauty. Ouma Kokichi was a liar, yes, but it made Shuuichi yearn even more for the truth behind the teen's façade. That's what had roped him in in the first place, but he knew that he wanted to stay with him, even if he somehow managed to figure the teen out completely. 

Kokichi took a step forward, not breaking eye contact.

"Y'know Shuuichi, I've never been able to find you boring, no matter what. No matter how I look at you, I could never find you boring. You've managed to peak my interest. A very hard goal, indeed. I very very hard goal, if I do say so myself." Kokichi spoke, a small smirk appearing on his face as he continued with another agonizing step forward.

"You're really interesting, Shumai."

Another step forward.

"I can't help but admire it."

Another.

"I want to know why you're so intent and persistent on trying to figure me out."

They were inches apart now. Kokichi gently placed his pale hands on Shuuichi's chest. A sly smile edged its way to Kokichi's face.

"C'mon, Shuuichi..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lemme just say that I have always thought that Shu was the cheesy type, so I included that really cheesy paragraph near the end with that purpose. I'll try to work on the next part soon to get that out. First post on here and I honestly don't know if I'll write something outside of this whoops. Again, this is kinda really shit because it was made last year so apologies. Also, idk about y'all but I really like to write Shuuichi with double "u", so sorry of that ticked any of you off. Anyway, have a good day/night, folks!


End file.
